Four times Oscar holds back, One Time He Doesn't
by eatthefrog
Summary: Just like the title. I don't know why the spaces between parts aren't working, but I'm trying to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Oscar lay on his back under an Elm tree, several yards away from the picnic. It was much quieter here. He closed his eyes. He could hear faint shouting and laughing, but it was soon drowned out by the wind in his ears and the shuffling in the grass that he hoped was a rabbit. It was shady but the sun still made him drowsy, and he had just started drifting off when he was startled awake by a familiar voice.

"Hey, Oscar! What are you doing over here?"

Oscar sighed and peeked one eye open. Of course it was Andy. He discreetly checked himself before replying.

"Hi, Andy. I might ask what you're doing here as well?"

Andy took a seat next to Oscar, crossing his legs. He started picking at the grass.

"I dunno. I got kind of overwhelmed with all the Jim and Pam congratulations. I mean, it's been _two weeks_ since

they got married. _Jeez_." He threw some grass into the wind. "We get it, you're happy!" he added bitterly.

"Yeah, I know. It's a little sickening." Oscar smiled.

Andy lay down (just inches away, Oscar noted) and looked up at the sky, squinting a little from the sun. Oscar tried to figure out how to scoot over to a more comfortable distance from Andy without offending him.

"What do you think of Erin, Oscar?"

"She seems nice, I guess. I've never really talked to her...Why?"

"I think I like her," he said unconvincingly. "She's really sweet and cute. And she doesn't seem like she'd stab me

in the back, like Angela."

Oscar sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe you should talk to her."

"Really? You think she'd like me?" Andy brightened up a bit.

"Yeah, why not? You're a good person. And you sing..." Oscar didn't really know what to say. He wanted to help

him out but...this was one of those bittersweet moments, wasn't it?

Andy smiled broadly and turned to Oscar. "Thanks, buddy. I think I will!"

Oscar turned and found Andy looking into his eyes. They were quiet for a few awkward moments and

Oscar could've sworn Andy was closer than he was before. Andy bit his bottom lip and Oscar unconsciously held his breath--

"Andy!!" they heard Dwight yell, running at them. "We're going to play Twister, come on!"

Oscar was quite embarrassed for a reason he couldn't really define, and Andy winked at Oscar and thanked him before hopping up and joining Dwight.

"You coming, Oscar?" Dwight asked.

"No, you boys go ahead." Oscar smiled weakly. The two ran off, almost skipping, and Oscar sighed and lay back

down. At least he didn't need to be discreet to check himself this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Oscar was very uneasy. Michael was holding another ridiculous meeting in an attempt to raise staff awareness and morale.

This time, everyone was made to sit in a circle holding hands. Holding Oscar's left hand was Pam and holding Oscar's right was Andy. And it wasn't a handshake kind of hold, it was a fingers interlocked kind, the kind that made Oscar want to stroke Andy's hand with his thumb. But he couldn't. Obviously.

"All right, everyone, now look to the person to your left."

Everyone turned to their left, making everyone looking at the back of someone's head.

Michael held the bridge of his nose. "No, I mean...here" and he began pairing people off so they would be facing

someone else. Oscar faced Pam.

"Now, why don't you, tell the person you're looking at, one thing you like about them. Okay? And nothing retarded, like, 'Oh, you're nice, you're going to have lots of babies someday, blah!' okay?!"

"Okay, Oscar, I have always thought you were really good at keeping out of me and Jim's business over the years, and I really appreciate it." Pam smiled kindly.

"Thank you. All right, Pam...I have always been impressed by how well you have put up with Angela. Really, I've

been sitting by her for years, and it's not easy to show the patience that you have."

"Well thank you, Oscar!" Pam seemed genuinely pleased with his response. She must not have been expecting

much, Oscar thought.

"All right!! Time's up! Turn the other way! And Phyllis, your last answer sucked, make it count this time!"

Oscar turned towards Andy and instantly remembered the hand he was holding.

"Oscarino, mein bromigo! I think, that you are the coolest wingman on Earth! And, honestly?" Andy looked close

to tears. "You accepted me for who I am right away, way more than anyone else in this office. And for that, I

thank you."

Like Pam, Andy felt the need to squeeze Oscar's hand. Fuck. Oscar felt his face flush and he quickly pictured

Angela naked. He had to stop himself from shuddering.

"Well, Andy...I think your heart has always been in the right place and I (love, Oscar thought) admire your honesty." God, that was lame, he thought. But Andy smiled and squeezed his hand even tighter.

"Thanks, bro."

Michael told everyone the meeting was over, and everyone quickly released their hands from each other (with the

exceptions of Jim and Pam, Kelly, and to a lesser extent, Ryan) but Andy gave Oscar a brief but close hug before bouncing off to talk to Erin.


	3. Chapter 3

Oscar couldn't eat. He didn't know why. He was hungry. He wasn't trying to lose weight; he just had no appetite.

So when everyone went out to Chili's in celebration of Pam finally getting over the fact that Michael was dating her mom, he just ordered a Cosmo. And a few more after that. And he should have realized, being so conservative and responsible about these things, that multiple alcoholic drinks plus an empty stomach equals one very drunk Oscar.

He didn't even really notice how smashed he was until he almost fell over on his way to the bathroom. He met

Andy in there. Just great, all he needed was to be almost completely uninhibited and in a public bathroom with

one of the sexiest men he's ever met. 'Jesus, I hope I didn't say anything out loud...' he thought. And he

continued to the nearest stall, giving Andy a slight nod.

When he was finished he was surprised to see Andy there.

"Heyy, Andy. How's it going?"

"Hi, dude, I just wanted to make sure you're okay...so...are you all right? I saw you down, like, five drinks without

moving."

"Yeah, I'm ffine," Oscar waved him off and stumbled to the sink.

"Yeah...I don't know about that. You look like you're going to fall over."

Oscar finished washing his hands and walked to the dryer. "Noo, don't worry. I just needed to go to the bathroom.

You know?" He giggled a little and tripped over his feet, falling into Andy's arms of all places.

"Dude, we need to get you home. Have you eaten?" Andy had his arms around Oscar's torso, his chest pressed

against Oscar's back. Oscar didn't respond, secretly wishing that he would pass out right now so he didn't have

to leave Andy's embrace.

Andy leaned into Oscar's ear, his voice raised a little in concern. "Hey, have you eaten, Oscar?" Then he pinched

him.

Oscar snapped back to reality and tried to stand up by himself, but Andy helped him, brushing his hands up Oscar's

sides in the process. Oscar faced him and stared, wobbling in place. "No."

Andy stood there a moment and then slapped him on the shoulder. "All right, let's get some grub in you!"

Oscar smiled and walked with him back to his table, taking advantage of his drunken state by bumping shoulders

with him on the way. Andy drove him home that night and Oscar fell asleep on the way, trying to forget the picture

of Erin in the front seat, her hand on Andy's knee.


	4. Chapter 4

Oscar was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because there was no way in hell he would kiss Michael after

that horrible, horrible day. And right now, he was passionately kissing him. The thing was, he knew it wasn't Michael at all. It was Andy. He just had Michael's head. Which was profoundly disturbing. But for some reason

he couldn't stop, so he moved on to the rest of his body. Michael/Andy whispered in his ear, "I'm going to make

this one count." Oscar then realized the person had turned back into Michael, whose phone had just started to ring

obnoxiously. He couldn't get that fucking ring out of his head. Then he woke up, thanking God it was over. But the ringing hadn't stopped and he realized it was his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Oscar, I have a problem...can I talk to you for a minute?" Guess who it was.

"Yeah, Andy, you kind of woke me up."

"I'm sorry, Oscar, I just...I have this dilemma, and I need your help. Please?"

Oscar yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, Andy. What is it?"

"Well...Erin wanted to...have a threesome. And I didn't really want to."

Oscar couldn't have heard him right. "What?"

"Yeah, she wanted another girl to be in our love-making," Oscar cringed,"and I didn't want that at all, and she told me that if I didn't want to make her happy, that she would find someone else who would."

"So...you want to know if you should do it?"

"Yeah!"

"Andy, you can't let someone pressure you into something that doesn't make you feel comfortable. If she's going to break up with you because of this, then it's probably for the best."

The line was silent.

"That totally makes sense. Dude, you're like Dear Abby." Oscar rolled his eyes but he started to smile.

"Okay, Andy, good luck, I have to go back to sleep now."

"Thanks, Oscar. You're, like, the best wingman on Earth. And I know I told you I was, but I think you've

surpassed my wingman abilities."

Oscar didn't point out that he really wasn't being a wingman, but it didn't matter. They hung up and Oscar curled back into his comforter. He sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was raining hard outside. Oscar sat at his desk finishing his paperwork, listening to the rain hit the windowpane. He wished Angela didn't have to close the blinds; it really was beautiful outside. As he bade goodnight to everyone, he remembered he had a movie to return to Andy. He couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey, did Andy go home already?" he asked Erin.

"No, he said something about the roof? I don't know what he was talking about."

What the hell, Oscar thought. He left his things at his desk and climbed up to the top of the building. He saw

Andy sitting with his arms around his knees, letting himself get drenched. Oscar sighed. He walked over to him

and sat next to him.

"What are you doing up here, Andy?"

Andy looked up without answering. Drops of rain ran down his face but Oscar could tell he was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Erin and I broke up. Well, she broke up with me." Oscar wasn't sure what to do so he settled for putting his arm

around Andy, hoping it was somewhat comforting.

"I'm sorry, Andy." That was all it took for Andy to start whimpering into Oscar's shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay, Andy."

Andy sniffled and spoke into Oscar's arm. "It's not even her! I just wanted to be loved, dude! I don't think I even

wanted her."

Oscar stay silent and stroked Andy's hair. Andy looked up.

"I wanted....I wanted _you_ Oscar. I just...I know I'm really annoying and Gil was all cultured and I figured I was

out of your league...not to mention the fact that I'm not so wise in the ways of being gay..."

Oscar couldn't help but laugh at that. Andy looked somewhat hurt at this but made a little purr as Oscar

kissed him. Andy reached around and held Oscar, one hand around his neck and one spread through his hair.

The warmth and softness of Andy's lips combined with the cool water running down their faces was delightful, and

Oscar moaned into the kiss.

Thank God he didn't quit.


End file.
